<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324930">My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikita (TV 2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>直到真真正正的看到了眼前的黑发女人之后她才意识了自己是有多么想她，时间像是被谁猛然停住了而后又飞快的加速倒了回来，这导致她从喉咙里发出了一声近似于窒息的哽咽声。<br/>“Hey partner.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikita Mears &amp; Alexandra Udinov, Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex迅速的甩上车门，抓着行李和钥匙大步向前门奔去，门开后第一个迎接她的是Ryan，他笑了笑接过她手里的行李，“Welcome back.”</p><p>“I have news.” Alex一边踏进门一边快速的说，然后开始觉得有些诧异，房间里太过安静，Ryan似乎是第一个也是最后一个迎接她的人，而他们俩间无论如何都不太能算得上非常友好，即使她相当后悔对他开过枪。</p><p>她走进房里环视了一圈问：“Where are the others?”。</p><p>“Birkhoff’s out with Sonya and Michael is … you know … as usual.”</p><p>她点点头拿过Ryan手里自己的行李，绕过纷乱的客厅向楼梯走去。</p><p>Birkhoff在很短的时间内就在郊区找到了这间房子，有足够多的房间，完全可以容纳这些政府前杀手、电脑天才和CIA退休数据分析师，除了这里的装修无时不刻的在提醒她Birkhoff是如何夸耀自己有多么能赚钱外，她真的相当喜欢这里。</p><p>站在第二层的走廊里时，连续而沉重击打声显得更为明显，她轻轻的叹了口气。</p><p>Michael应该还在房间里锻炼。</p><p>不过这状态比她想象中的要好，因为在Nikita刚离开的那段时间里他的状态只能用糟糕来形容，那段时间他会时常性的消失，回来的时候脸上还带着淤青，同时拒绝做出任何的解释，这导致他们得经常性的像一群慌张四散的野鹅一样去城里四处找他。</p><p>在他稍好一点之后又发生了那通电话的事。</p><p>
  <em>“I rule her.”</em>
</p><p>当时听到这句话时她有些发愣，甚至都没意识到Michael正冲着他们所有人吼着要立刻把Sam找出来，即使这意味着要把整个地球翻一遍。</p><p>其实她觉得Michael有些紧张过头，因为在她看来，Nikita绝对没有处于“被Sam挟持”的状态，她想起了Sam来酒店找自己的那一次，Sam他确确实实关心着Nikita，虽说是以他的方式而同时哪怕他自己不愿意承认。</p><p>但找到他不是一件容易的事，ShadowNet依然还在修复中，而Sam……同Nikita一样善于隐藏。</p><p>UN的工作为她带来了更多的联系人，那些小方式远比在Division那会儿来得更多更灵巧，在她发现Sam在苏黎世一个富人区的那栋小房子时，她几乎是一路飙车回来的，她没有直接打电话，因为比起那样，她更希望直接看到大家的反应。</p><p>她终于找到她了……</p><p>他们曾不眠不休好几天对着电脑比对着每一条路、每一个街角的摄像头，但结果是基本一无所获。他们确实找到了那辆Nikita丢弃的车，但接下来……除了Sam这条线索之外，什么也没有。</p><p>而现在……</p><p>她放下行李向Michael的房间走去，不管怎样，她想他应该第一个知道。</p><p>她打开门时Michael对着一个拳击袋狠命的挥拳，她轻轻发出了一点声音让Michael意识到她的存在。</p><p>“Oh, hey.” Michael转过身发出了一声近似于咕哝的声音，“Welcome back.”</p><p>“Thanks, you don't have to hug me.” 她笑了一声同时注意到了房间扔得到处都是的哑铃，脸上的笑迅速的消失了，“Michael……”</p><p>“Don’t say it!”</p><p>“There’s no need——”</p><p>“I said ‘don’t say it’ !”他威胁的向前走了几步，她甚至可以看到怒火正从他身上燃烧起来，辐射到她的脸上。</p><p>她叹了口气放松了肩膀，“Just…go shower, okay?” 然后她走了出去轻轻的关上了身后的门。</p><p>或许告诉他不是个好主意，她回头看了看关上的门，里面沉闷的敲击声又开始响了起来。</p><p>在这个状态下鬼知道他会不会做出什么过激的反应，而Nikita……她再次叹了口气，她觉得如果带上Michael过去说不定会让Nikita跑得更远。</p><p>或许……再等一段时间会比较好，她想。</p><p>她回到客厅时Ryan正坐在沙方上，盯着手里的电脑，听到下楼的脚步声后他抬起了头，“Michael?”</p><p>“He’s fine.” Alex回答，倒了一杯咖啡也在沙方上坐下了。</p><p>“You were saying something about news?” Ryan问。</p><p>她不确定一旦告诉Birkhoff的话他会不会去告诉Michael，而Ryan……</p><p>“Maria wants me in Switzerland. She hasn’t got the time to explain yet but she said it’s emergency.”</p><p>“So you are leaving again?”</p><p>她点了点头，“Tomorrow.”</p><p>--------------</p><p>她身后的出租车很快的离开了，发动机的声音在这个稍显寂静的街区显得有些刺耳，这让她回头看了一眼。Alex揉了揉肩膀，禁不住打了个哈欠，八个多小时的飞机加上近两小时的车程让她浑身每一处都有些发酸，但大脑却异常的清醒，尽管太阳穴附近有些发疼。</p><p>她不是没有尝试过在路上睡一会儿，可每次闭上眼意识刚刚有些模糊的时候，都总会有一些让人绝对没法睡的东西在脑子里闪过，效用甚至远远好上被泼上一盆凉水。</p><p>她说不出那些到底是什么具体的场景，但足够让她一个激灵从座椅上弹起来，有那么一次还引来了空姐善意的关怀。</p><p>或许是因为这段日子确确实实有那么些疯狂，为UN工作，而且还是以她“自己”的身份。她从没想过Sonya曾经告诉过她的那些话会这样快便成真，事情太过突然了，她觉得自己可能真的还没有准备好。</p><p>即使她已经做了很多事，好的事。</p><p>固然她接受Maria的提议的最初目的是需要去利用UN找到Shop和Amanda的踪迹，但她也在尝试着去弥补Udinov这个姓氏仍残留的那些负面影响，也希望能平衡那些她曾犯下的那些错误。这段时间不长，但却已卓有成效，她看到了很多曾经她从没看到过的、世界好的那一面，她开始去相信人性的美好——要是这世上有一个恶心或丧心病狂的变态，那么应该就会有十个善良的人前仆后继的奔上来。她在这些日子里已经看到了很多，他们端正无私、不求回报，而能作为这些正面的一份子感觉真的很不一样，或许应该说是很棒，她终于找到了可以为之奋斗终生的目标，而能找到自己价值的感觉很好。</p><p>生之美将永远不会被摧毁。</p><p>但Nikita不在她身边，所有的这些成就和胜利都总让她觉得缺了什么。这些日子里，她会时常觉得她失去了生命中最重要的那个人，而过了很长一段时间后，她才反应过来那个人不是Sean。</p><p>[即使她确实也很想念他，特别是在夜晚的时候，当她一个人躺在床上、把自己埋在枕头和被子中间，周围的黑暗太过压抑而沉重时，她会格外的希望能有一只有力的手能搂住她的腰轻拥住她。]</p><p>只是……Nikita不在的世界变得有些可怕，她一直认为，现在是坚信，Nikita有着一个隐形的光环，或许还有一双翅膀。即使在黑暗中也能照亮整个世界。</p><p>她开始觉得有些窒息，胸腔处像是被一层层的包裹了一圈厚重的冰，鉴于她平日会尽力的少去想到Nikita这个名字，她已经很久没有这样的感觉了。如果说几年前Nikita把她扔进那个桑拿房强行戒毒是折磨的话，那么现在她找不到任何人类的语言来形容她想到Nikita时的感觉或是去描述Nikita离开时在她心里留下的疮痍。</p><p>她把手环绕在胸前，开始有些后悔不该自己一个人过来，这种时候即使是Ryan陪着自己也好，总归会有个伴，即使她和Ryan之间还是有些尴尬。</p><p>对他开枪依然是她最后悔的事情之一，紧跟着间接害死了Sean和让Nikita离开。</p><p>她抬头望了望不远处小山坡顶上的那间房子，开始慢慢的朝上走，她很高兴Sam没有没有把地方选在南非或是其他什么地方，她觉得自己或许永远没法适应那边的酷热，而苏黎世的天气很不错，现在的温度也十分的适宜，如果想多待一段时间也不需要怎么去适应。</p><p>她没有打算想说服Nikita回去，她只是很想帮忙，好好的做出一个计划去了结所有事情，但她十分的明白她的前任老师是一个多么固执的人，她一定会拒绝她叫她回去，她几乎都可以想到Nikita会说什么会有什么表情。但……Nikita需要帮助，哪怕她自己永远不会承认。</p><p>随着越发的接近目的地所有的倦怠开始消失得无影无踪，想着Sam和Nikita正在做什么她开始变得越发的紧张起来，她肯定不会半途放弃溜走，但她开始不确定自己会受到怎样的“欢迎”，Nikita会张开双臂迎接她么？还是会很冷淡？或许是送她几颗子弹？毕竟……Nikita这个词从来可就不是什么定数。</p><p>她的眼睛迅速的扫描了整栋房子之后重重的叹了口气，无奈的抬起手摩擦着后颈。</p><p>没有摄像头。</p><p>这代表着待会儿在他们看清楚她是谁之前她绝对不会得到一个友好的欢迎，深吸一口气，她最后调整了一下墨镜在门口站定，但她没来及敲门，因为在她抬手之前门就被打开了，她被一只手迅速的拖了进去。</p><p>Nikita的一只手死死的抓着Alex的衣领把她抵在门上，另一只手握着一把枪，枪口正对着她的太阳穴。</p><p>Alex举起双手示意自己没有威胁，然后伸出一只手脱下了墨镜以防他们没看清自己，Nikita的枪慢慢的下垂然后放下了，Sam依然没有，不过这不重要了。</p><p>“Alex……”</p><p>直到真真正正的看到了眼前的黑发女人之后她才意识了自己是有多么想她，时间像是被谁猛然停住了而后又飞快的加速倒了回来，这导致她从喉咙里发出了一声近似于窒息的哽咽声。</p><p>“Hey partner.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>